The Legend of Zelda: Orb of Time
by Silo
Summary: Link discovers a new gadget that allows him to warp to any time that has already occured... Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: This Isn't based on one of the Zelda games at all. As a matter of fact... gulp... should I say it? I saw it in a dream, and decided it seemed like a cool story-line, and so I wanted to share it with you guys. Brace yourselves, the whole thing's gonna be a little long...**

One day, when Link was out hunting for chu jelly, his sister came running up to him. "LINK! LINK!" She cried. She stopped next to him. "Link... grandma's very... ill!" She panted.

Link gasped.

"Come on, quick!" Link's sister dragged him all the way to their little cottage by the sea side. She lead him through the door, allowing him to find his grandma coughing and hacking. She was very pale.

"Grandma! Grandma! Tell Link what's wrong!"

Link's Grandma, struggling, finally managed to sit up in her chair. She was in a real state. Her hair was all springy and messy, her clothes seemed to be a little out of condition and she was very out of breath.

"Link... I'm so very sorry...HACK, COUGH!... Link... Link..." She lolled to one side. Link dashed over to her and held her head up.

"Get grandma a cure!" Link's sister called out.

"Yes... There is an overseas store that...HACK! COUGH COUGH!... That sells just what I need... it is in a Northern direction from here...HACK HACK!"

"Link, quick! You must sail there before grandma gets worse!"

Without any further ado, Link leaped outside, jumped into the King of Red Lions and sailed full speed Northwards.

'Come on, come on...' Link thought.

"This is the fastest I can go Link!" The King of Red Lions said, as if replying to his thoughts. "We might not arrive in time!"

'Don't say that,' Link thought. it was much harder to get there since the wind was blowing in a Eastern direction, and Link no longer possessed the Wind Waker.

Finally, they saw a boat off in the distance. Link whipped out his telescope, and read a banner hanging on the side: MEDICINE SOLD HERE.

"Is that our destination, Link?" The King of Red Lions asked quickly. Link nodded in reply.

The King of Red Lions' neck leaned forward, allowing both of them to pick up even more pace than before.

The King of Red Lions was going to fast, forcing Link to jump out of the boat and land on the deck of the medicine ship. before the shopkeeper could say welcome, Link snatched a bottle and threw a few rupees in the shopkeeper's face.

As Link left, the shopkeeper cried "DON'T FORGET YOUR CHANGE!" Link didn't care about change at the moment, he just wanted to get home and help his grandma.

The King of Red Lions spun around and whooshed towards Link. Link used his trusty grappling hook to take hold of the his sail post, and skiied the water all the way home.

"Did you get it, Link?" Asked the King of Red Lions.

Link nodded, and then stared at the bottle he was holding under his left arm. The liquid inside glowed a mysterious glow. Though it was curious, it was sure to work.

The coast was visible ahead. With all his might, Link threw himself towards the beach just before the King of Red Lions collided with it.

He rushed towards his house, threw open the door... but it was too late. His sister was leaning over his motionless grandmother, weeping loudly. Link dropped to his knees.

He couldn't believe it. He hadn't been fast enough.

His grandmother had died.

Link spent that evening crying to himself. He had kept the medicine just in case. He would never forget his grandma... the things she did, the way she laughed, her smile... It was all too much for him.

He went into her bedroom. There were lots of little trinkets and cogs and ornaments. His grandma liked those kinds of things. But then, to his surprise, Link spotted something labelled with his name. He gasped, and went over to it.

It read this: 'LINK, the time has come for you to receive this item... It has been passed down our family for generations, and now i want you to have it. Lots of love, from grandma xxxx'

Link was confused. What does she mean? Link removed the label, and beneath was a seal. He ripped open the seal, tore open the parcel, and inside was a very strange object. It was a silver, with a few digits and numbers. Link didn't know what it was. He picked it up, and all of a sudden he was overcome with a whirling sensation in his head. The numbers and didgits flashed and spun. Buttons formed beneath all the dials. Link didn't know what to do. he couldn't let go of it. He tried pushing one of the buttons towards the right, and in no time at all, he was being carried through a grey vortex of light...

Thanks for reading. remember at the top, I put the whole thing was going to be long? I actually meant all the stories attached to this one put together. So i suppose you're kind of disappointed? Well, if you want a sequel, just let me know...


End file.
